


I promise you, Bill

by alienwithamask



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Toll - Freeform, Top!Tom, Twincest, bottom!Bill, kauitzcest, non so taggare, storia del 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienwithamask/pseuds/alienwithamask
Summary: "Te lo prometto Bill" mi strinseAvevo trovato la felicità in quel momentoSolo allora seppi che nel mondo c'era un posto per me... ed era tra le sue braccia





	I promise you, Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco la seconda fan fiction risalente al mio periodo da hardocore incest shipper.  
> Il mio stile di scrittura è mutato molto in questi quattro anni, ma questo è un archivio personale e intendo aggiungere tutto ciò che ho scritto (anche se non mi ci ritrovo molto).  
> Se vi va, ci vediamo nelle note finali ❤

___________________________

Dopo un concerto si possono identificare due tipi di sensazioni nel corpo delle persone  
Stancezza ed eccitazione  
Sì, perché ti senti stanco ma anche carico  
L'adrenalina scorre ancora nelle tue vene  
È un po' strano da definire  
È come se metà di te avesse voglia di continuare e l'altra metà no  
Beh, io mi sentivo così  
Diedi un'ultima controllata allo specchio e mi avviai verso il corridoio sul retro  
Domani avevamo tappa ad Amsterdam  
Avremmo passato la notte sul tour bus, poi in albergo e poi la sera successiva avremmo fatto il concerto  
Ero contento  
Già immaginavo tutto  
Mi sarei rifatto lo smalto  
Non vedevo l'ora, le mie unghie gridavano pietà  
Gli outfit erano magnifici  
Morivo dall'ansia  
Però prima ci voleva un bel po' di riposo  
Avrei fatto una doccia calda e rilassante, preso una tisana alle erbe per la voce, e poi sarei andato nella cuccetta di Tom per un po' di coccole post-concerto  
Arrossii rendendomi conto che questo pensiero poteva essere equivoco  
Ma che vado pensando?  
Non ha doppi sensi  
Siamo gemelli, è normale  
Avevo voglia di stringermi al suo petto caldo mentre lui mi accarezzava i capelli  
Sempre che non si fosse portato qualche groupie  
"Dio quanto le detesto!" mormorai tra me e me  
Perso nei miei pensieri sussultai quando un paio di braccia forti mi bloccarono e mi tennero contro il muro  
Iniziai a dimenarmi ma fu tutto inutile  
"Che cavolo...?"  
"Shhh, fai la brava" disse lo sonosciuto puntandomi un coltello alla gola  
Non capii le sue intenzioni ma rimasi immobile  
Sentii il freddo della lama scorrere sul mio collo  
"Brava bambina"  
Strusciò il suo bacino contro il mio fondoschiena dandomi chiaro segno di ciò che era intenzionato a fare  
Trattenni il respiro  
Ripose il coltellino in tasca, mi tappò la bocca con una mano e con l'altra iniziò a sbottonarmi i pantaloni  
Non volevo  
Non sapevo come reagire  
Lacrime di terrore lasciarono i miei occhi  
Ero immobile  
Non riuscivo a muovere un muscolo e tremavo come una foglia  
Sentii la sua lingua leccare il mio orecchio e la cosa mi fece ribrezzo  
Avevo ormai gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime  
"Hai un profumo così buono"  
La sua mano entrò nei miei boxer  
"Ti prego" riuscii a sussurrare con voce spezzata non appena mi liberò la bocca  
Un altro ghigno lasciò le sue labbra  
"FERMO! CHI CAZZO SEI E CHE COSA CAZZO CREDI DI FARE??!"  
Avrei riconosciuto questa voce fra tutte  
Tom...  
Riuscii a vedere il viso del mio aggressore ed il suo sguardo catturò il mio  
Tremai  
Tom si avventò sul tipo e iniziò a riempirlo di pugni  
Gustav mi afferrò un polso e mi allontanò da loro e David e Georg accorsero per spalleggiare Tom  
Non so come ma mi ritrovai nel tour bus  
Avevo una coperta che fasciava il mio corpo... ma sentivo freddo  
Percepivo ancora la sensazione delle mani di quell'uomo che mi sfioravano e mi sentivo male  
Gustav era uscito per andare da Tom e gli altri  
Mi aveva intimato di aspettare...  
Sentii le lacrime scorrere sulle mie guance e il terrore tenermi stretto  
Perché?  
Perché sono così inutile?  
Perché non ho potuto prenderlo a pugni e fargli vedere chi sono?  
Sono un ragazzo anch'io, no?  
No, sono solo un debole  
Non valgo nulla  
Non valevo nulla da bambino e lo stesso vale ora  
Ho sempre avuto bisogno d'aiuto...

Una mano mi sfiorò la spalla e di riflesso mi scansai schifato e spaventato  
Georg mi fissò stupito ritraendo la mano  
"Bill..." la voce di Tom giunse alle mie orecchie "È tutto finito"  
Si avvicinò e mi strinse tra le sue braccia  
Sentii il calore del suo corpo invadermi  
"Stai tremando... non aver paura... non ti accadrà più nulla, c'è Tom qui"  
Le sue labbra si poggiarono sulla mia fronte  
Lo strinsi e iniziai a piangere più forte  
Un pianto edito a sfogare il terrore e la frustrazione che provavo in quel momento  
Violenti singhiozzi scuotevano il mio corpo  
"Ehi Bill, ora fai una doccia calda, mettiti sotto le coperte e riposati, vedrai che andrà tutto bene" ammise David sorridendo "l'abbiamo fottuto quel bastardo" aggiunse con aria vittoriosa  
Rimasi immobile  
Non potevo muovere un muscolo... ero pietrificato  
Tom mi prese in braccio e sorrise "Andiamo insieme, okay?"  
Mi portò fino alla mia cuccetta e afferrò un paio di boxer  
Poi entrammo nella sua e ne prese un paio anche per lui  
Infine entrammo nel bagno, mi fece sedere sul ripiano accanto la doccia, appoggiò i boxer sulla cassettiera e si avvicinò a me  
Mi fissò come per studiarmi  
La domanda nei suoi occhi era implicita  
Ce la fai?  
Restai immobile... mi sentivo sporco e debole  
Altre lacrime appannarono i miei occhi e successivamente rigarono le mie guance  
Tom si avvicinò e me le asciugò  
Poi mi sfilò la maglietta, seguirono le scarpe e i calzini  
Si inginocchiò e mi slacciò i pantaloni tirandoli delicatamante via insieme ai boxer  
Percepii le sue mani sulle mie gambe e mi sentii leggermente strano  
Mi fissò dal basso e sorrise  
L'imbarazzo si fece strada in me ma quel sentimento di paura non mi lasciava andare e oscurava tutte le altre sensazioni  
Tom si sollevò e si tolse maglia e pantaloni  
Lo fissai  
Era molto bello  
A volte pensavo... perché mai una persona perfetta come lui doveva beccarsi un gemello come me?  
Anche ora ero un peso  
Se ero nei guai, lui doveva difendermi  
Se non stavo bene, lui si occupava di me  
E se lui avesse avuto bisogno?  
Ero sempre stato abituato fin da bambino, a nascondermi dietro di lui  
A volte durante la notte avevo bisogno di dormire con lui, o non riuscivo a calmarmi  
Mamma mi fece vedere un video  
Eravamo piccolissimi e dividevamo la culla  
Ci tenevamo le mani e avevamo le fronti appoggiate  
Provarono a prendermi in braccio e scoppiai in lacrime  
Poco dopo anche Tom pianse  
Quel video mi fece capire che io avevo bisogno di Tom da sempre e per sempre  
E il semplice fatto che lui avesse ricambiato il mio pianto dimostrò quanto forte fosse la sua voglia di proteggermi

"Bill?" incontrai i suoi occhi  
Si era tolto anche i boxer "Andiamo" mi prese per mano e mi portò nella doccia  
Un getto d'acqua calda mi accarezzò il corpo e l'anima donandomi un po' di calore  
Sciogliendo di poco la morsa fredda che mi attanagliava il cuore e tutto il resto del corpo  
Chiusi gli occhi non appena sentii Tom dietro di me passarmi la spugna sulla schiena  
I muscoli del mio corpo si stavano rilassando  
Poi dopo un po' il petto di Tom e la mia schiena si ritrovarono incollati  
Le sue mani passavano la spugna sul mio torace  
La mia testa era gettata all'indietro, poggiata sulla sua spalla  
Le sue labbra si avvicinarono al mio orecchio  
"Voglio solo farti sentire bene"  
Mi sentii scuotere dai brividi... non di terrore, erano.... diversi  
Passò le dita sul punto dove prima il coltello del tipo aveva reciso leggermente la mia pelle  
Un gesto edito a ripulire le mie ferite  
Mi voltai verso di lui e gli rubai la spugna per poi insaponargli il torace con carezze lente e calme  
Volevo dimostrargli la stessa dedizione che lui dimostrava a me  
Mi avvicinai, premendo insieme i nostri busti e iniziai ad insaponargli la schiena  
Sentivo calore  
Un calore di quelli che ti riscaldano il cuore e l'anima  
La sensazione che si prova quando fuori fa freddo e si è dentro davanti al camino con della cioccolata calda tra le mani e la persona che ami al tuo fianco  
Un senso di completezza  
Percepivo anche una morsa allo stomaco e il cuore mi batteva veloce... cosa che non riuscivo ad identificare  
Alzai lo sguardo  
Gli occhi di Tom erano diversi  
La pupilla era dilatata  
Tremai  
Ma le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzarmi e a riscaldarmi facendomi rilassare  
Continuammo a lavarci l'un l'altro e poi uscimmo dalla doccia  
Tom afferrò un asciugamano ed un accappatoio e me li passò  
Osservai il suo corpo nudo e bagnato  
Era davvero splendido  
Lui notando il mio sguardo pensò fosse perso nel vuoto e si avvicinò per poi abbracciarmi  
"Mai più... nessuno potrà e dovrà mai metterti anche solo un dito addosso... mai" -sei solo mio-  
Sentii nuovamente i brividi strani di prima  
Non ero sicuro avesse detto le ultime tre parole  
Erano risuonate come un'eco nella mia testa  
Lo strinsi  
Ci asciugammo e infilammo i boxer  
Tom si avviò verso la sua cuccetta e tornò dopo poco con indosso dei pantaloni della tuta larghi  
Mi fissò  
"Dov'è il tuo pigiama? Stasera fa un po' più freddo"  
Lo fissai  
Potevo indossare un pantalone anch'io  
Mi prese per mano e mi portò nella sua cuccetta per poi passarmi alcune delle sue felpe extra large  
Quelle enormi con le tasche larghissime  
Ne scelsi una tutta nera con dei piccoli disegnini gigiobianchi  
La indossai e respirai il profumo di Tom  
Sorrise "Se ti piace puoi tenerla"  
Restammo lì in silenzio  
"Ce la fai a dormire da solo o vuoi...?"  
Mi resi conto di non aver aperto bocca da quando ero ritornato  
Annuii e mi voltai verso la porta  
Intravidi il buio del corridoio  
Il cuore iniziò a battere più in fretta ...  
No, non ce la facevo  
So che era una cosa di poco conto, una cosa passeggera, ma non riuscivo a non aver paura  
So che era stupido pensarlo ma... se lui fosse nascosto nel buio pronto a prendermi quando sono solo?  
Tom capì, mi abbracciò alle spalle e mi portò verso il letto  
Ci stendemmo e lui ricoprì entrambi con le coperte  
Ci fissammo per un po'  
Ogni piccolo dettaglio del suo volto era... stupendo  
I suoi occhi erano carichi di dolcezza  
Mi infondevano fiducia  
Mi poggiò le labbra sulla guancia e mi tirò più vicino  
Mi aggrappai al suo petto e lo strinsi forte  
Sentivo il calore del suo corpo  
Mi sentivo meglio  
"Notte Bibi" sussurrò baciandomi sulla fronte  
Riuscii quasi subito ad addormentarmi cullato dal suo respiro caldo e dal suo cuore che batteva

Aprii gli occhi e mi ritrovai in una stanza poco illuminata e molto sporca

Ero legato ad una colonna e intorno a me le pareti si facevano sempre più vicine, grigie e sporche  
Vidi lui... il mio aggressore entrare con in mano il suo coltellino e nell'altra qualcosa che non riuscii ad identificare  
Si avvicinò con un'espressione sul viso che trasmetteva solo una cosa...  
Vendetta  
"Ti prego...non farlo... Ti prego ... no"  
Ghignò e scosse la testa  
"Lo vedi questo bambola?" mi indicò un enorme livido sul suo viso  
"L'ha fatto quel bastardo del tuo fratellino"  
Mi puntò il coltellino alla gola...  
"Io odio i bambini cattivi"  
Mi mostrò ciò che aveva nell'altra mano  
Una delle fasce di Tom  
La sua preferita... era distrutta e sporca di sangue  
No, Tom no...  
"Vanno puniti"  
Il coltello si conficcò nella mia gola ed io sentii il respiro mancarmi  
Cercai disperatamete di urlare e di scostarmi ma non un suono lasciò le mie labbra  
Lui rideva

Tom... aiutami Tom

"BILL! Bill ehi... Bill"  
Spalancai gli occhi Tom era su di me e cercava di tenermi fermo  
Sentivo il sudore sulla mia pelle  
Mi fissò allarmato  
Avevo il respiro affannato e sentivo ancora il panico addosso  
"E' stato solo un brutto sogno" mi aprì la felpa e la gettò a terra  
Si stese su di me facendo aderire i nostri corpi e mi strinse  
"Io sono qui..." mi baciò sulla guancia e mi accarezzò i capelli "...non ti lascio solo"  
Chiusi gli occhi cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e i battiti  
Strinsi Tom più forte che potei  
Era vivo, andava tutto bene, era con me  
"Va tutto bene" sussurrò e continuò ad accarezzarmi i capelli  
Per l'ennesima volta piansi  
Non riuscivo a fare altro  
"No ... non piangere Bibi" mi poggiò le labbra sulla fronte  
"Sono qui"  
"Vuole ucciderti!"riuscii a biascicare con la voce debole  
"No, non è qui"  
"Lui... odia i bambini cattivi" continuai a singhiozzare  
"Ma io non sono un bambino e lui non potrà mai avvicinarsi a me o a te" mi strinse  
"Perché io non lo permetterò, nessuno può sfiorarti, nessuno"  
... non volevo le mani della gente su di me, avevo paura  
Per un po' avrei preferito evitare i contatti fisici  
Ma Tom poteva, Tom può sempre fare tutto ciò che vuole perché mi fido di lui  
"Tu..." riuscii a dire "Tu puoi"  
Mi strinse più forte  
Mi fissò e poggiò le sue labbra sul taglietto che avevo sul collo, leccandolo  
"Sì... io non ti farò del male"  
La sensazione della sua lingua sul mio collo mi fece contrarre il ventre  
Mi piaceva  
Feci scivolare una mano nei suoi capelli e lo spinsi più vicino al mio collo  
Era come se volesse togliere quel segno inciso da lui  
"Quel bastardo... avrei voluto ucciderlo"  
"No, tu non sei un assassino..." ammisi " e poi sto bene, tu sei qui con me, va tutto bene"  
"Mi hai spaventato prima... hai iniziato ad urlare il mio nome nel mezzo della notte, ed eri in panico totale ed io non capivo il perché"  
"Ho sognato di essere legato... lui era lì con una tua fascia in mano, rotta e sporca di sangue... Mi ha detto che ti odiava e che dovevi essere punito e poi... mi ha... mi ha trafitto la gola" ricominciai a singhiozzare  
"No... non accadrà"mi strinse  
"Può farlo se vuole, può anche uccidermi, ma non deve toccarti, io non voglio che tu muoia, io devo morire prima di te, non posso stare senza di te" singhiozzai  
"Shh... non moriremo, non ci farà nulla"  
Ci stringemmo come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte  
Chiusi gli occhi e respirai a fondo il suo odore  
Lui era tutto per me  
Mi accarezzò i capelli  
"Tom..."  
Lo fissai e gli accarezzai il viso  
Sfiorai il piercing al labbro e poi fissai i suoi occhi  
All'improvviso le sue labbra si incollarono alle mie e quel semplice gesto ebbe il potere di sciogliere ogni muscolo teso  
Lui era casa... famiglia... amore... vita  
Lui era ciò che di più prezioso possedevo  
E in quel bacio che ci stavamo scambiando... sentivo di essere completo, di aver trovato il pezzo che mi mancava  
Si scostò  
Tenevamo ancora gli occhi socchiusi, godendoci ancora la sensazione del bacio  
Poi in sincronia li spalancammo  
Cazzo...  
Gli sfiorai il viso  
Avevo bisogno di sapere che andava tutto bene  
Avvicinai i nostri visi  
Ci fissammo e ripetemmo il gesto in modo più sicuro  
Gli infilai le mani tra i capelli e ricambiai quel bacio con l'anima  
Lentamente aprii le gambe per permettere ai nostri corpi di essere più vicini e premetti una mano sulla sua nuca per fargli capire che volevo di più  
Lui intensificò il bacio e fece incontare le nostre lingue  
Il suo sapore mi mandava in corto il cervello  
La sua lingua esplorava ogni angolo della mia bocca, invadendomi e inibendomi i sensi  
Le sue labbra accarezzavano le mie  
Quando restammo a corto d'aria ci staccammo fissandoci  
Avevamo fatto una stronzata... potevamo fermarci anche prima... ma abbiamo proseguito...  
Lì ai piani bassi entrambi avevamo apprezzato  
Potevo sentirlo  
Quel bacio era stato una scarica di pura eccitazione  
Volevo di più ma non sapevo se lui provava lo stesso  
I suoi occhi ... il nero aveva inghiottito tutto  
Il suo respiro affannato  
Il suo sguardo si fissò sulle mie labbra  
Contemporneamente riprendemmo il bacio con altrettanto bisogno  
Iniziò a strusciare il bacino contro il mio creando una piacevole frizione  
Iniziai a gemere nel bacio e lui inghiottì tutti i suoni  
Non potevamo farlo... non era normale  
Ma era così dannatamente piacevole ed io ne avevo così tanto bisogno  
Lui era la droga più forte, era l'ossigeno per me  
Mi dimenavo sotto di lui cercando la posizione giusta per ricevere più piacere da quello sfegare continuo  
Lui ansimava e mi stringeva le mani mentre continuava a muoversi su di me  
Io mi mordevo il labbro per non gemere  
Continuò a muoversi ed io mi lasciai sfuggire un mugolio  
Non mi bastava, volevo la sua pelle  
Passai le mani sui suoi boxer, cercando di toglierglieli  
Lui si scostò e li tirò via con una velocità tale che lasciava intendere il suo bisogno crescente  
Lo vidi... era molto eccitato... ed era grazie a me  
Si avventò sulle mie labbra e mi sfilò i boxer  
Si mosse appena su di me... pelle contro pelle  
Non riuscii a trattenermi e un gemito molto alto vibrò nella mia gola  
La sua pelle a contatto con la mia mi donava sensazioni che fino a quel momento reputavo inesistenti  
Tom ringhiò e gemette mentre si strusciava sempre più in fretta  
"T-Tom... hmm... ti... ah! Dentro" riuscii a dire  
Volevo unire la nostra anima  
Volevo ritornare al principio  
Noi siamo una cosa sola e lo saremo sempre stata  
Dovevo unirmi a lui  
Dovevo sentirlo dentro di me  
Si fermò, si allungò leggermente per aprire la cassettiera e prendere un tubetto monodose di lubrificante ed un preservativo  
Aprì il tubetto e si unse le dita con urgenza  
Mi baciò e poi mi guardò come per dire "Hey... ne sei sicuro?"  
In tutta risposta afferrai il suo viso con le mani e lo baciai  
Il primo dito entrò  
Gli morsi il labbro con forza  
Mi baciò sul collo e poi si avvicinò al mio orecchio  
"Va tutto bene" sussurrò facendomi tremare anche le ossa  
Avevo gli occhi serrati e mi morsi il labbro  
La sua voce era così bella... così sexy...  
Non avrei mai pensato che la sua voce avesse un potenziale erotico così enorme  
Una sola volta lo sentii gemere... e cavolo... wow  
La ragazza con cui era andato a letto aveva ormai smesso di urlare ed io potei pianamente udire la sua voce attraversole pareti sottili  
Il suono più eccitante del mondo  
Mi morsicò leggermente il collo  
Poi un solo... singolo gesto  
La sua lingua sfiorò il mio orecchio  
Iniziai a tremare di paura  
Solo Tom poteva toccarmi, ma con il buio dei miei occhi, in quel momento, potevo essere sicuro fosse lui?  
Lo stesso gesto  
Era lui... so che era lui...  
Però mi sentii nuovamente male...  
Aprii gli occhi e singhiozzai  
Tom sfilò il dito  
"Oddio Bill! Ti ho fatto male? Mi dispiace, non volevo, te lo giuro!" la sua voce era spezzata dal terrore e dalla preoccupazione  
Scossi la testa  
"No... lui mi ha leccato l'orecchio... io... non"  
"Non lo sapevo... mi dispiace... davvero scusami"  
Mi strinse ed io chiusi gli occhi respirando il suo odore  
"Ho solo bisogno di sapere che sei tu..." dissi  
"Sono io, sono qui!"  
Lo baciai  
"Ora lo so" dissi  
Mi prese il viso tra le mani e mi baciò con trasporto  
Adoravo il suo sapore... mi piaceva troppo sentire la sua lingua nella mia bocca  
Il mio Tom...  
Era ovvio fosse lui... nessuno può farmi tremare come fa lui...  
Sollevai il bacino per fargli capire che volevo continuare da dove avevamo smesso  
Lui però scese verso il mio collo e lasciò una scia di baci fino ad arrivare ai capezzoli  
Prese quello con il piercing tra le labbra e iniziò a succhiare, leccare e mordere  
Mi morsi il labbro cercando di non gemere  
L'altro veniva torturato dalle sue dita  
Quando reputò di averne avuto abbastanza, scese di più, leccando e assaggiando tutta la pelle, fino ad arrivare al mio membro  
Succhiò nella sua bocca uno dei testicoli, facendomi vedere le stelle Passò la lingua intorno all'asta e poi lo prese in bocca  
Gemetti in modo molto rumoroso Succhiò leggermente e poi ci girò la lingua intorno  
Si dedicò per un po' alla punta, portandomi in un universo sconosciuto  
Poi iniziò a farlo entrare ed uscire ed io fui costretto a coprirmi la bocca con una mano  
Iniziò a toccarsi mentre continuava a darmi piacere  
Passava la lingua sulle vene leggermente più gonfie e poi riprendeva allo stesso ritmo  
Sentivo di essere al limite nel momento in cui la testa iniziò a girarmi e la vista mi si appannò  
Appoggiai le mani sulle sue spalle, non volevo costringerlo a farmi venire nella sua bocca  
Succhiò con maggior vigore  
"Ah... TOMMHH!" venni nella sua bocca graffiandogli le spalle  
Lui ingoiò, poi continuò a toccarsi finche non venne imprecando leggermente e stringendo il lenzuolo in un pugno  
Rimanemmo lì così per un po'  
Poi lui mi baciò pigro e si stese accanto a me  
Lo fissai e lui mi accarezzò una guancia  
La sua espressione era dolcissima  
Il suo sguardo era carico di devozione e amore  
"Perchè l'hai fatto? Perché non hai continuato?"  
"Non volevo forzarti, non volevo nemmeno sfiorarti con un dito... ma mi hai fatto notare che ne avevi bisogno"  
Non seppi cosa dire  
Lo strinsi e poggiai la testa sul suo petto  
Ci addormentammo così, coccolati dal nostro calore

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra mi fece aprire gli occhi  
Tom accanto a me dormiva ancora  
Gli accarezzai i capelli e gli poggiai un bacio sulle labbra  
Fissai il suo corpo nudo  
Splendido  
Ancora non potevo crederci  
Wow  
Non mi ero mai sentito così  
Ero felice e spensierato  
Tutto grazie a lui...  
Avrei potuto fargli un regalino mattutino...  
Avrei potuto svegliarlo nel piacere totale...  
Se lo meritava e poi...  
Avrei appagato la mia voglia di assaggiare il suo sapore, di accoglierlo nella mia bocca...  
Sì...  
Lentamente scorsi sotto le coperte e mi morsi il labbro  
Era così...  
Lo sfiorai con i polpastrelli e mi morsi il labbro  
Lo risfiorai lentamente e lo vidi iniziare ad indurirsi...  
Cazzo...  
Dovevo farlo... fremevo dalla voglia  
Mi avvicinai per leccarlo quando...  
"Biill?"  
La voce di Georg veniva dalla mia cuccetta  
No... -.-  
Corsi in bagno prima che raggiungesse la stanza di Tom  
Mi chiusi a chiave e azionai la doccia  
"Biill" bussò alla porta "sei qui?"  
Chiusi la doccia "Sì, che succede?"  
"David voleva vederti, come ti senti?"  
"Tutto ok, faccio la doccia e sono da voi"  
Rimossi i boxer e entrai nella doccia  
L'acqua calda accarezzò il mio corpo  
Mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro  
Avevo proprio bisogno di calore  
Mi coccolai sotto il getto caldo e lasciai che l'acqua e il sapone portassero via i miei pensieri  
L'odore del sapone mi riportò alla sera precedente... alle coccole con Tom  
Mi morsi il labbro...  
Sfiorai il mio petto sentendo il mio battito aumentare insieme con il calore  
Carezze lente...  
Ricordai le mani di Tom sul mio corpo...  
Le carezze scesero e raggiunsi il mio ventre...  
Lo sfiorai e massaggiai, sentendo miliardi di brividi invadermi  
Poi scesi ancora e accarezzai la mia carne tesa e accaldata  
Scariche elettriche mi invasero  
Ricordai del suo dito dentro di me... e immaginai come sarebbe stato avere lui...  
Unirmi a lui...  
Mi piegai contro la parete della doccia e portai un dito alla mia apertura, sfiorandola e massaggiandola  
Lentamente infilai un dito  
Il fastidio che percepii mi tirò fuori un verso di dolore poco percettibile  
Non ci misi molto ad arrivare a 3 dita e... Dio che goduria...  
Era piacevolissimo  
Mi ero reciso il labbro con i denti cercando di non gemere  
Una mano mi dava piacere, massaggiandomi il membro eretto e l'altra mi penetrava portandomi in Paradiso...  
"AHHHmmm!"  
Più forte colpivo la prostata, più gemevo  
Un acuto molto forte raschiò la mia gola quando con un colpo deciso raggiunsi l'orgasmo cadendo in ginocchio  
Forti fitte di dolore mi costrinsero a mordermi il labbro...  
Solo dopo poco realizzai di aver fatti la più grande cazzata della storia  
Avevo urlato il nome di Tom...  
Lasciai che le calde gocce d'acqua mi accarezzassero il corpo  
Mi lasciai coccolare ancora un po' e poi uscii dalla doccia  
Lo specchio era appannato e quando passai la mano notai quanto la mia faccia fosse arrossata e lasciase trasparire lussuria, vergognandomene come un ladro  
Notai che le ginocchia erano livide  
Perfetto, niente jeans strappati per un po'  
Indossai un paio di boxer e una tuta nera e mi avviai verso la saletta del tour bus  
I G's facevano beatamente colazione e David armeggiava con il suo cellulare  
Appena feci un ulteriore passo tutti si voltarono a fissarmi  
David sorrise  
"Oh Bill... buongiorno, vieni qui"  
Avvicinandomi gettai uno sguardo alla cucinetta, cercando di trovare Tom, ma lui non c'era  
Doveva essere ancora a letto  
Mi sedetti accanto a David  
"Mi sembri più tranquillo oggi, come ti senti?"  
"Beh..." stavo per parlare ma alzando lo sguardo incontrai quello di Georg che immediatamente lo abbassò sulla sua ciotola di müslie  
Fissai Gustav e lui resse il mio sguardo aspettando una risposta alla domanda di David  
Ma Georg?  
Riflettei un attimo e poi mi resi conto...  
Doveva avermi sentito nella doccia...  
"Ho avuto un attacco di panico in doccia stamattina "  
Tutti spalancarono gli occhi  
Georg si poggiò una mano sulla bocca  
La mia bugia aveva sortito il giusto effetto  
"Oddio, come ti senti?"disse Gustav  
Gli sorrisi  
Sollevai il pantalone mostrando il ginocchio sinistro  
"Sono caduto nella doccia, fa un po' male, ma tutto ok..."  
"Tom era lì con te?" chiese Georg  
"No..." assunsi un tono più freddo, come per fargli sentire il mio finto disappunto "avevo bisogno di lui... ho provato ad urlare ma non so se la voce mi sia uscita o no..."  
Sentii la mano di David poggiarsi sulla mia spalla e sussultai  
"Va tutto bene Bill, ho chiamato la polizia, l'hanno identificato. Era ricercato per furto, stupro e omicidio. È dentro e non uscirà molto presto"  
Il pensiero mi rassicurò molto  
"Io e Gustav ci impegneremo per non farti pesare questa situazione, David terrà d'occhio ogni luogo e Tom... beh credo che non ti mollerà facilmente... stanotte ha rifiutato una Groupie davvero sexy, e stamattina l'ho visto molto stressato, ma non ha minimamente accennato all'idea di richiamarla per un round mattutino, come fece con quella tizia tutta tatuata" sorrisi sentendomi importante  
"Vi ringrazio per il vostro appoggio" Gustav sorrise e mi passò la mia tisana per la voce  
"L'ho preparata nel caso avessi voglia di tornare alla vecchia routine... è ancora calda, l'ho lasciata nel termos"  
Mi alzai e lo strinsi  
"Grazie Gustav"  
"Stasera riposi e domani potrai andare a farti tutti i negozi della città" disse David sorridente  
"Shopping? Sei impazzito per caso? Ho un concerto da mandare avanti!" mi fissarono stupiti  
Ridacchiai  
"Ho davvero voglia di dimenticare questa situazione, va tutto bene, voglio ritornare alla solita vecchia e abituale routine"  
... peccato che una morsa allo stomaco non mi molla da quando ho aperto occhio...  
So qual è la causa... o meglio CHI ne è la causa...Tom  
Bevvi la mia tisana e divorai il mio toast, fissando fuori dal finestrino  
Avevo voglia di baciarlo...  
E se per lui non era lo stesso?  
Se tutto questo non fosse valso nulla?  
Sentii rumoreggiare nella cucinetta e lo vidi uscire con due toast, un uovo strapazzato e un bicchiere di succo all'arancia  
Sentii il mio cuore iniziare a battere più in fretta e la morsa aumentò  
Le suddette "farfalle" erano impazzite  
I suoi occhi si posarono su di me e il battito aumentò  
Gli sorrisi  
"Giorno Tom" dissero tutti  
"Gioorno" rispose lui cantilenando  
Si sedette accanto a me e mi pizzicò un fianco, facendomi piegare, per poi scoccarmi un bacio sulla guancia  
Ok... il mio cuore era ormai un martello  
Mi sentii arrossire  
"Bill stamani ha avuto un attacco di panico in doccia e si è fatto male le ginocchia" disse Georg  
Tom spalancò gli occhi e mi fissò  
"Come ti senti?"  
"Tranquillo, sto bene "  
Scosse la testa e mi strinse la mano da sotto il tavolo poi la pressó sul mio ginocchio, soffocai un verso di dolore e lui sospirò  
Finimmo la colazione e lui aspettò che la sala si svuotasse  
Mi afferrò un polso e mi trascinò nella sua cuccetta  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e mi spinse sul letto e salì sopra di me, togliendomi i pantaloni  
Il mio corpo prese a tremare e il cuore mi batteva fortissimo  
Temevo di eccitarmi davanti a lui  
Mi fissò le ginocchia e poi mi guardò con rabbia  
"Sei fragile... non dovevi andare da solo"  
"Sta tranquillo Tom... sto bene... ho scaricato tutta la tensione, ora sono tranquillo..."  
"Ma io no... se avessi battuto la testa? Saresti potuto morire!"  
"Sta tranquillo Tom... non accadrà più, e se mi sento debole, ti avverto, lo giuro"  
Annuì e si alzò  
Afferrò una crema (una di quelle per gli ematomi) e la applicò massaggiandomi le ginocchia  
All'inizio faceva un po' male, ma poi mi rilassai  
Quando il dolore fu quantomeno percettibile, si alzò  
Mi alzai e mi sollevai i pantaloni  
Ci fissammo per un po', poi lui mi abbracciò  
"Non voglio che ti sia solo... ok? Se hai bisogno di me... io ci sono... sempre... sono tuo fratello dopotutto..." il tono e le parole dell'ultima frase mi scossero...  
"Sì... Tomi" la voce mi uscì fredda  
Lasciammo la stanza e in un certo senso sentii una sensazione di nostalgia e di perdita...  
Nei giorni a venire, Tom, mi trattò come aveva sempre fatto, in modo fraterno  
Protettivo, gentile, dolce... ma non un bacio o un gesto che trasmettesse un approccio diverso  
Le prime sere la presi bene, non dormiva con me per evitare di forzarmi  
Lo stress e la stanchezza dei concerti erano sconvolgenti e quindi è più che normale esserne affetti... ma non capivo  
Oramai ero riuscito a librare la testa da quel tipo e da quella sera orribile  
Non avevo problemi o traumi  
Ma più il tempo passava e più io sentivo la mancanza di Tom in ambito sessuale  
Quella notte... mi ha scatenato una tempesta ormonale  
Mi masturbavo praticamente ogni sera ma più andavo avanti e meno soddisfacente diventava  
Avevo bisogno di lui  
Ogni minuscola cosa mi faceva eccitare  
I sospiri...  
La lingua sulle labbra e sul piercing...  
Vederlo sudare e svestirsi...  
Le sue battute sul sesso...  
I gemiti che mi arrivavano quando si toccava... tutto...  
Appena mi sfiorava o fissava mi sentivo tutto accaldato e tremante  
Erano 8 giorni...  
Dovevo porre fine a questa cosa  
Mi avvicinai alla sua cuccetta, deciso a parlare, quando percepii un gemito  
Spiaii dalla serratura e lo vidi con una donna...  
Sentii il mio cuore spezzarsi...  
Per molto tempo aveva rifiutato le groupie e si dava piacere da solo... avevo sperato che lo facesse per me...  
Corsi verso la mia stanza quando udii Georg e Gustav in corridoio  
Mi nascosi  
"Gus... Tom è strano..."  
"Perché?"  
"Ha rifiutato molte occasioni di sesso sfrenato... con ragazze magnifiche... l'ho beccato che si toccava molte volte... eppure ora hai visto? Cioè... quella ragazza si concia praticamente come Bill... lo emula in tutto..."  
"Cosa c'è di strano? Molte delle nostre fans si conciano così. Bill per loro è un'icona di stile"  
"Ha sempre detto che quelle così non se le sarebbe mai portatea letto... gli ricordano troppo Bill... ed ora eccola, quella che gli somiglia più di tutte"  
"La carne è debole... Tom sfoga tutto nel sesso, anche se glielo avesse chiesto tu in persona, avrebbe accettato"  
Georg annuì e poi rise "Quel ragazzo è una tigre a letto"  
Gustav scoppiò in una fragorosa risata  
Ritornai alla porta di Tom e spiai di nuovo  
Ora la ragazza era sotto  
Tom le tirava i capelli ,che avevano la stessa forma dei miei, e si tratteneva dal gemere  
Le sfiorò i tatuaggi... i miei tatuaggi... e gemette  
Il cuore mi batteva più in fretta  
Mi allontanai e mi chiusi in camera... troppo eccitante...  
Tutto di lui è troppo eccitante...  
Mi lasciai scivolare contro la porta e mi infilai una mano nei pantaloni... non ne potevo più...

Dopo 3 settimane decisi di rompere questo tipo di situazione di stallo in cui eravamo  
Avevo bisogno di risposte e possibilmente di sesso vero questa volta  
Insomma, era un bisogno fisico, non potevo continuare ad usare le dita per soddisfarmi  
Non mi bastavano più  
Eravamo a Parigi e avremmo soggiornato in hotel  
Avevo la chiave della sua stanza, e lui aveva quella della mia...  
Così, durante la notte entrai nella sua camera d'albergo  
Mi sentivo un ladro mentre l'oscurità copriva i miei passi felpati...  
Quando i miei occhi si abituarono al buio, lo fissai  
Indossava solo i boxer e le coperte erano leggermente scostate  
I rasta erano lasciati liberi sul cuscino e la sua espressione era rilassata... angelica... vulnerabile  
Gli sfiorai il labbro con un dito e lui lo schiuse leggermente  
Mi morsi il labbro e mi misi a cavalcioni su di lui  
Sentire il suo corpo caldo sotto il mio...  
Trovarmi in quella posizione...  
Dio... iniziai a fremere  
All'inizio non si accorse di me, ma poi, probabilmente, sentendo un peso sul bacino, cercò di cambiare posizione  
In un impeto di controllo gli afferrai i polsi e li bloccai sopra la sua testa  
Sussultò  
Il buio nascondeva i miei tratti ai suoi occhi  
Lui, più forte di me, ribaltò le posizioni, bloccandomi i polsi, e accese la lampada  
Spalancó gli occhi  
"BILL?!" mi fissò stupito  
"Sì, proprio io..."  
"Che diavolo ti salta in mente? Mi hai spaventato!" tirò fuori un sospiro di sollievo  
Sentii il sangue scorrere veloce, il battito aumentare e la gola seccarsi insieme alle mie labbra  
Mi morsi il labbro Non ero sicuro di cosa dire  
Non potevo mica dirgli < Perchè non mi baci e non mi tocchi più?> oppure  
Sarebbe stato imbarazzante e troppo diretto  
"Voglio parlare"  
Mi liberò i polsi  
"Ti ascolto"  
"Non capisco perchè... dopo quella notte sul tour bus... non abbiamo ripetuto l'esperienza, vorrei capire cosa ha significato per te, se è valsa qualcosa... forse non ho diritto di chiedertelo... però i dubbi sono come tarli nella mia testa..."  
Annuì  
"Quella notte è stata un momento di debolezza... Bill... noi siamo fratelli, non è una cosa normale... ci siamo cercati per confrortarci l'un l'altro... null'altro"  
Sentii il mio cuore frantumarsi e la mia gola chiudersi in una morsa...  
A breve avrei pianto... ma non ora... non qui... non davanti a lui  
Dovevo fuggire  
Mi sollevai cogliendolo di sorpresa e facendolo cadere da sopra di me  
"Capito, grazie... per avermi chiarito le idee" dissi  
Mi alzai dal letto  
"Bill aspetta" cos'altro voleva dirmi?  
Che dovevo dimenticarmene? Che gli dispiaceva? "Resta con me"  
"Non ne vedo il motivo..."  
"Perchè sei mio fratello ed io non voglio stare solo... ti voglio accanto a me"  
Aveva ragione  
Lui per me c'era sempre stato...  
In ogni ambito e situazione  
Non si è mai tirato indietro  
Mi sedetti sul letto  
Ci fissammo  
La sua sola vicinanza ... mi metteva a disagio  
Il suo sguardo era puntato su di me  
Lo fissai a lungo  
Le sue labbra dischiuse... il suo sguardo serio e pieno di aspettative  
Mi avvicinai a lui sentendo il battito aumentare e... lo baciai  
Non potevo resistere... il ricordo di quella notte mi aveva fatto impazzire per giorni ed ora... ora potevo proseguire...  
Succhiai la sua lingua nella mia bocca e mi sentii in paradiso  
Lo feci stendere e mi misi a cavalcioni su di lui  
Il nostro bacio era bisognoso  
Un bacio pieno di voglia, di bisogno e di urgenza  
Un bacio bagnato  
Il suo sapore, la sua lingua, la saliva.... tutto così eccitante  
Le sue mani mi premettero sulla nuca, per avvicinarmi  
Il suo corpo mi chiamava  
Se provavo a staccarmi lui mi riavvicinava... non era importante respirare... non ora  
Iniziai a stusciare il mio fondoschiena sul suo bacino  
Lui sospirò nel bacio e mi tirò il labbro con i denti  
Più cercava di avermi e più mi atteggiavo in modo sfuggente  
Come se gli stessi facendo un favore, in modo distaccato  
Lui ringhiava e mi tirava a sé con la forza  
Lo volevo così tanto...  
Mi staccai e gli tolsi i boxer  
Lui chiuse gli occhi e cercò di recuperare il respiro  
Lo squadrai dalla testa ai piedi e mi soffermai sul centro di tutto...  
Duro... arrossato e pulsante  
Mi leccai le labbra  
Finalmente avrei fatto ciò che aspettavo da giorni, ma non dovevo dargli l'impressione di essere impaziente  
Ho immaginato quel momento... praticamente in continuazione  
Ogni qualvolta si aggiustava i pantaloni, apriva le gambe, si sedeva in un certo modo o toccava quel punto del suo corpo... la mia testa si riempiva di fantasie...  
Mi sentivo colpevole...  
Ma è stata tutta colpa sua... se ricevo troppe attenzioni... ne pretenderò sempre di più  
Ed ora le bramavo  
Mi abbassai e diedi delle leggere carezze al suo membro  
Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia chiudendo gli occhi  
Morsi la parte dell'interno coscia e poi passai ai testicoli che massaggiai leggermente per poi succhiarne uno nella mia bocca  
Lui sospirò e strinse gli occhi leggermente, digrignando i denti  
Passai lentamente la punta della lingua dalla base fino alla punta del suo membro  
Strinse il lenzuolo tra le dita mordendosi il labbro  
Aspettavo solo che mi imponesse qualcosa  
Volevo portarlo al limite della follia  
Me la presi con calma, facendo strusciare lentamente il mio piercing alla lingua su tutta la lunghezza e in particolar modo sulle piccole venature in rialzo  
Si dimenava cercando in qualche modo di averne di più  
Avevo la stessa sensazione di quando hai l'acquolina in bocca  
Ma non potevo cedere  
Continuai il mio giochino fissandolo...  
Dentro di me pregavo che me lo spingesse in bocca affogandomi, pur di averlo...  
Intanto la mia lingua continuava a girare  
La sua mano destra si infilò tra i miei capelli spingendomi più vicino  
Accolsi quella muta richiesta e lo presi in bocca, succhiando quasi voracemente  
Lui si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione  
Il mio ritmo era lento ma intenso, volevo imprimere tutte le sensazioni dentro di me  
Il suo pulsare dentro la mia bocca...  
Il calore  
Il sapore...  
Tutto  
Quando lui iniziò a spingere il bacino in alto compresi che dovevo velocizzare le cose e dimostrargli che potevo farlo  
Lui mi dettava il ritmo spingendomi la testa con le mani e venendo in contro con le spinte ed io gli stringevo i fianchi e cercavo di imporgli un ritmo lento, per torturarlo un po'  
Poi presi ad aumentare velocità ed intensità  
Il suo respiro accellerò e a stento tratteneva i gemiti  
Deglutii e lui in quel momento con una spinta più forte venne gemendo in modo molto rumoroso  
Ovviamente ingoiai e mi leccai le labbra  
Succhiai un po' la punta ormai sensibilissima e lui gemette rocamente  
Ridacchiai  
Aveva un braccio sugli occhi e la bocca dischiusa  
Mi avvicinai alle sue labbra e lo baciai  
Un bacio a stampo  
Mi faceva un po' male l'erezione che avevo tra le gambe ma poco mi era importato fino a quel momento  
Non avrei mai dimenticato una cosa simile  
Mi spogliai e iniziai lentamente a toccarmi  
Tom mi fissava  
Mi portai due dita alla bocca e le succhiai avidamente  
Lui deglutì e si leccò le labbra  
Mi penetrai con un dito e subito iniziai a muovermi  
Non smettevo di fissarlo nemmeno per un secondo  
Dopo un po' ne infilai un altro e presi a muovermi più freneticamente  
Gemevo e mi inarcavo  
Quando arrivai al 3 dito, e raggiunsi un ritmo ancora più frenetico, Tom mi bloccò il polso  
Era nuovamente eccitato  
In uno scatto aprì il cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori un preservativo  
Ok, l'altra volta c'eravamo arrivati, ma ora dovevamo assolutamente proseguire  
Aprì la bustina con i denti e lo infilò  
I suoi occhi incontrarono i miei e mi ci persi...  
Desiderio puro li riempiva...  
Fissai quel dannato piercing e dediderai di morderlo  
Mi stese sotto di lui e si posizionò tra le mie gambe  
Si avvicinò e mi baciò  
Mi persi in quel bacio  
Iniziò ad entrare, lentamente ed io spalancai la bocca...  
"Shh" sussurrò lui, mi baciò sul collo e mi strinse le mani  
Quando fu completamente dentro, sospirò  
"Dio... sei maledettamente... stretto" si morse il labbro  
Io cercai di regolarizzare il respiro e di rilassarmi  
Lui prese a baciarmi e lasciarmi dei succhiotti qua e là e ad accarezzarmi lentamente  
Non appena mi sentii meglio mi mossi leggermente e lui prese a spingere piano  
Un po' di dolore c'era ancora ma il suo respiro contro le mie orecchie placava ogni sensazione  
Quando rimase solo il piacere non riuscii a non capovolgere le posizioni  
Se stavo sopra era più piacevole, perchè andava più a fondo A stento trattenevo i versi che cercavano di uscire dalle mie labbra  
Tom aveva la testa gettata all'indietro nel cuscino e si mordeva le labbra  
Digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi  
Vedevo le vene sul suo collo ingrandirsi sempre più e la sua pelle brillare  
Non resistetti...  
Mi fiondai a morderglielo e ci lasciai qualche succhiotto  
Ad un certo punto cambiò angolazione e urlai come non mai in vita mia  
Vidi tutti puntini bianchi  
Cercai di fargli colpire nuovamente quel punto e lì il ritmo prese ad essere molto... molto frenetico  
Le sue spinte erano rapide, precise e intense  
Mi sentivo ad un passo dal paradiso  
Lui alzò il busto e si mise seduto Mi prese i fianchi e andò in modo ancora più rapido  
Cercammo di baciarci ma i nostri respiri erano tremanti... quasi assenti, accavallati dai gemiti  
Non ressi più e venni urlando il suo nome e aggrappandomi alla sua schiena, graffiandola involontariamente  
Lui spinse ancora per un po' e poi venne ringhiando, facendo molta pressione sui miei fianchi e mordendomi il collo con forte intensità  
Restammo lì per un po', cercando di recuperare il respiro ormai perduto  
Poi lui mi baciò pigramente  
Ci stendemmo e restammo a fissarci  
"Hey..." disse  
"Hey" risposi io  
"... se te lo stai chiedendo non me ne sono pentito, mi è piaciuto tantissimo e lo rifarei... io ho provato a non pensarci ma il tuo viso torna sempre nei miei sogni ed io..." gli poggiai un dito sul labbro  
"Tranquillo" mi avvicinai e lo baciai  
"Ho provato ad andare con le groupie... quelle che ti imitano... ma loro non sono te..." sorrisi  
"All'inizio mi toccavo... perché non sapevo se fosse il caso... siamo fratelli... siamo gemelli... poi però non ho resistito e ho ceduto al fatto che volevo te... quindi ho cercato delle escamotage... ma tu sei ineguagliabile..." lo baciai  
Rimase stupito e poi mi fissò "non voglio rinunciare a te... però... i paparazzi... i giornalisti... i Tokio Hotel..."  
"Hey...basta che stiamo insieme per sempre... il resto non conta... una promessa per sempre... io tuo e tu mio..."  
Appoggiai la testa sul suo petto disegnando dei cerchi immaginari  
"Te lo prometto, Bill" mi strinse  
Avevo trovato la felicità in quel momento  
Solo allora seppi che nel mondo c'era un posto per me... ed era tra le sue braccia, coccolati nel nostro amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci qui.  
> Spero vivamente che questo scritto vi sia piaciuto.  
> Non mi ci ritrovo più come un tempo, ma spero di essere riuscita a comunicare un qualcosa.  
> Per me il feedback è fondamentale. Accetto ogni tipo di recensione, anche e soprattutto critica (purché rispettosa nei confronti di me autrice medesima).  
> Grazie per aver letto. ❤


End file.
